Large companies typically require employees to wear a badge as long as they are on company property. Security personnel and receptionists are better able to determine if a person entering the company is actually an employee when they are wearing a badge. Employee badges thus help to prevent unauthorized entry of non-employees, who may intend to steal company secrets once they are on company grounds, for example.
If a non-employee is to enter a company, such as a supplier or customer, for example, then this non-employee is considered a visitor. As with employees, a visitor is also required to wear a badge, i.e., a visitor's badge. Before a visitor can receive a visitor's badge, a visitor request form is mailed to a visitor administrator within the company. The visitor request form is typically prepared and mailed by the person hosting the visitor. Depending on the classification of the visitor and the nature of the visit, various approvals may be required.
For instance, if the visitor is a non-U.S. citizen without an alien registration card or a person who represents a foreign company, for example, then the visitor is classified as a foreign visitor. A foreign visitor requires the approval of an import/export administrator. A paper copy of the visitor request form is mailed to the import/export administrator. Approval or non-approval of the visitor by the import/export administrator is then mailed back to the visitor administrator.
Moreover, if classified material is to be discussed with the foreign visitor, then approval from a security administrator may also be required. A paper copy of the visitor request form is mailed to the security administrator. Approval or non-approval of the visitor by the security administrator is then mailed back to the visitor administrator.
Based upon the approval or non-approval replies received from the applicable administrators, the visitor administrator notifies the host whether or not the visitor request form is validated, i.e., authorized. The above described process is labor intensive. That is, all correspondence between the employee hosting the visitor, the visit administrator, and the corresponding administrators requiring their approval are self-initiated.